Ascheregen
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Ein italienischer Wissenschaftler erfährt von der Existenz der Flammen des Himmels und wird von einer geheimnisvollen Organisation angesprochen. Menschen verschwinden und die Regierung klingt sich ein. Eine Sonderkommission wird gegründet. Das Geheimnis wird von alles Seiten bedroht. Wie wird Vongola reagieren? TYL; Pairings noch nicht entschieden.


Hallo alle!  
Das hier ist eine Idee, die mir schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrt. Was ist wenn jemand außerhalb der Mafia von den Todeswillenflammen erfährt? Genau darum geht es hier. Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Eure Gwen

* * *

 **Experiment Gelb1**

Vincenzo Maria Troisi war ein Wissenschaftler. Er hatte in Rom Biologie und Physik studiert, wenn auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Seiner Meinung nach war er ein verkanntes Genie, das nur von den richtigen Menschen entdeckt werden musste.

Das ihm die glamouröse Welt der wissenschaftlichen Anerkennung verwehrt blieb konnte natürlich auch an seinem Forschungsfeld liegen, wobei seine Forschungen seiner Meinung nach die wichtigsten seit Einsteins Relativitätstheorie waren.

Dottore Troisi forschte an einem Phänomen, das die meisten Menschen als bloße Hirntreiberei deklarierten. Es war etwas, was er selbst als _fiamma divina_ bezeichnete.

Eine Art von Feuer, das von einem Menschen ausging. Er hatte das Privileg gehabt wie durch eine göttliche Fügung diese Flammen einmal sehen zu können, als die Hände eines Kindes augenscheinlich spontan in Flammen aufgegangen waren.

Daher auch der Name _fiamma divina_ – die göttlichen Flammen.

Vincenzo war wie erstarrt gewesen von seiner Beobachtung und hätte dieses Kind am liebsten in sein Labor verfrachtet um alle möglichen Experimente durchzuführen, wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht fortgeschafft hätte.

Er war ihnen gefolgt in der Hoffnung den Jungen allein erwischen zu können um ihn fortzulocken, doch nach einer Woche der Beobachtung war ein älterer Herr erschienen, der den Jungen mit sich genommen hatte, nachdem auch dieser die Hände des Jungen umgeben von diesem geheimnisvollen Feuer gesehen hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gehen lassen, ja ihn beinahe dem Mann aufgedrängt.

Enttäuscht von dieser verpassten Gelegenheit hatte Vincenzo sich in seine Forschungen gestürzt. Was waren diese Flammen? Wo kamen sie her? Hatte jeder das Potenzial sie zu nutzen?

Jahre voller Enttäuschungen und fruchtlosen Gerüchten, nach denen er die Ohren offen hielt, vergingen, ehe sich durch einen weiteren Zufall alles für ihn zum Besseren wendete.

Es war wieder ein Kind – vielleicht bestand da ja ein Zusammenhang – das diese Flammen hatte. Diesmal waren sie jedoch nicht orange sondern gelb – es gab sie also in unterschiedlichen Farben. Eine Waise war es, die auf der Straße lebte, halb abgemagert und schmutzig.

Eine Gruppe dubioser Männer hatte sie zu ihrem Vergnügen mitnehmen wollen, als die Kleidung eines von ihnen auf wundersame Weise Feuer fing.

Vincenzo war ziellos durch die Straßen geirrt auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten seine, zugegebenermaßen fruchtlosen, Forschungen voranzutreiben, als er dieses Schauspiel beobachtete. Es war wie ein Wunder gewesen. Seine Gebete waren erhört worden!

Als das Mädchen im allgemeinen Trubel davonrannte war er ihr hinterher die Gasse hinuntergelaufen und hatte sie mit heißer Schokolade und den Versprechungen von einer warmen Mahlzeit zu sich gelockt. Sie war jung, vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre alt, also hatte sie in ihrer kindlichen Naivität seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt.

Das kleine Ding war mit ihm gegangen.

Beinahe schon hätte er Gewissensbisse gehabt, wenn Gott ihm nicht diese einzigartige Möglichkeit gegeben hätte. Er hatte in ihren Kakao ein schnellwirkendes Betäubungsmittel getan und als sie schief in sein Labor gebracht.

Die Kleine – deren Name von nun an ExpGelb1 war – hatte viel geschrien und geweint als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war. Sie hatte ihm aber auch wieder dieses wunderschöne Feuer gezeigt.

Die Forschungen des Dottore Troisi hatten wahre Sprünge nach vorn gemacht, doch war er bald darauf wieder unzufrieden.

Er hatte außer ExpGelb1 keine weiteren Exemplare mit den Flammen finden können und ihm fehlten die Möglichkeiten und Mittel nach ihnen zu suchen.

Das heißt, sie hatten ihm gefehlt bis zu dem Tag ungefähr drei Jahre später als er in sein Labor kam und dort ein Mann auf ihn wartete.

Er war groß mit dunklen Augen und dunklem Haar. Narben zierten sein kantiges Gesicht. Er trug einen Anzug, der seine muskulöse Gestalt nicht verstecken konnte. Seine hellere Haut und sein Akzent wiesen ihn als Tiroler aus.

„Guten Morgen Dottore Troisi. Die Organisation für die ich arbeite hat ihnen ein großzügiges Angebot zu unterbreiten."

* * *

 **Um eins Mal vornewegzunehmen: Ich habe nichts gegen religiöse Menschen. Die traurige Wahrheit ist nur, dass es auch religiöse Fanatiker gibt und so etwas in der Art ist nunmal Vincenzo.  
Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet. Über Kommentare freu ich mich immer :)  
**


End file.
